


Only the good die young

by magicalcookie664



Series: Seriously, do ducks have ears? [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Miracles, Nightmares, sleeping, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Read the tags I- its fluff and angst - because of the bookshop on fire scene - inside a bed Aziraphale miracled.Gosh I can't summary...





	Only the good die young

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on holiday so uHm oops

Aziraphale has never understood Crowley's liking for sleep. Sure, maybe it was rather welcomed after the apocalypse they prevented, but still.

Crowley doesn't understand how Aziraphale can not like sleeping. The apocalypse has be averted and Crowley is fucking exhausted. Stopping time as he did does that to you.

"Aziraphaleeee come onnn~" he groans, barely preventing himself from tanking at the angel's arm.

Aziraphale bookmarks his page and stands up, book in hand. "Alright, Crowley. I'm coming."

"Good," Crowley replies, watching the angel wistfully from his position, resting shading the side of one of Aziraphale's bookshelves.

They have never slept together properly, and Crowley wants to remedy that. The only time they came close to it was when they'd got drunk the day before World War Two and been so shitfaced they'd forgotten to sober up. They'd passed out in a tangle of limbs on top of Crowley's fancy chair. Such great times...

So Aziraphale and Crowley make their way, somewhat awkwardly, to the closest room in the bookshop that resembles a bedroom.

With a flick of the wrist, Aziraphale miracles up a double bed in the middle of the room.

Crowley drags him down towards it, yawning extravagantly. "Come on, angel," he whines,"I'm tireddd~" He kicks his feet under the blankets, fighting his way under them.

Aziraphale slides in gently, his warm side brushing up against Crowley temptingly.

The demon sighs loudly, allowing his eyes to gently close. He's not usually this sleepy. It's just- heaven, hell, the apoca-wasn't, Aziraphale, beautiful Aziraphale. It's just too much.

"Crowley..." The angel whispers, "Are you asleep already?"

Crowley shakes his head  
sleepily,"Nghhh.." he mumbles, rolling over to face his angel.

Golden, snake-like eyes slip open a crack, fixing on beautiful, angelic blue ones. Their gaze remains unbroken for along time.

"Crowley, dear, how do you do this? This sleeping thing? I can't ever remember trying it before," Aziraphale questions, breaking the silence between them, moving his leg to rest beside Crowley's underneath the covers.

"You.. ngh.. close your pretty eyes.. angel.. and.. ngh.. cuddle.." Crowley mumbles in reply, twining his and Aziraphale's legs together.

"Crowley.." Aziraphale murmurs, fixing him with a longing look,"Is that how you really do it?"

"Mhm.." The demon replies,"Juss do it, angel.." his words sound mushed together.

Aziraphale snuggles closer to Crowley, resting his head right next to the demon's on the pillow. He reaches out with his arm and strokes his fingers through Crowley's soft hair.

Crowley hums in contentment, pushing his face into the warm skin of Aziraphale's neck. "I lahv you, angel~ " he murmurs, before falling asleep.

Aziraphale kisses the top of his head, before promptly following suit.

*

Aziraphale wakes up at 1:42 am to the sound of his name being shouted in distress. He sits up quickly and miracles the bedside light on.

It's suddenly a little cold in the room.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley exclaims, his arm flinging itself over the angel's middle, his fingers hooking into his pristine clothes. "Aziraphale! Where are you~?" He whimpers, his faces creased with pain.

Aziraphale blinks, ten turns his head to face the demon, feeling more than a little confused. He's worried, too. What's wrong with Crowley?

The demon in question is, in fact, asleep, his arms tightly wrapped around Aziraphale as he trembles and whimpers. "Zira..." he mumbles,"Angel.. where.. you?"

"Oh, Crowley. I'm right here," Aziraphale whispers gently, touching a small kiss to Crowley's forehead,"I would never leave you."

"Ziraphale?" Crowley mumbles, as a few heartbreaking whimpers slide out of him,"Don' leave me here 'Ziraphale.. please.. your bookshop's on fire.. Zira.."

His bookshop's on fire? That doesn't make sense. The angel does a quick cursory glance around the room. No flames. No smoke.

Then it clicks.

Nightmare. He is witnessing a Crowley nightmare.

"Oh, God, what do I do?" Aziraphale thinks to himself. He never knew Crowley's sleep taking could affect him in such a painful way.

"Ziraphale! Where are you?" Crowley calls out, kicking his legs out, narrowing missing Aziraphale. "Angel!" He shouts, clearly becoming increasingly distressed.

It pains Aziraphale greatly to see his demon like this, so he decides to wake him up. "Crowley, dear, wake up," he mumbles, sliding his fingers into Crowley's soft ginger hair.

"Angel?" Crowley whispers, his voice barely there at all, a thin, painful, thread of sound, stretching out towards Aziraphale and cracking his heart I two. A single shining tear escapes from Crowley's eye and falls silently down his cheek, looking golden in the light of the yellow beside lamp.

Aziraphale bends over him, trembling slightly, and presses a light kiss on his cheek, licking the tear away. It tastes both metallic and salty on his tongue. His own eyes are shiny with tears.

"No..." Crowley whimpers,"No.." and a few more years trace their paths down his cheeks,"Where are you?" He sobs, shaking, his eyes screwed up tight.

"I.. I'm right h..here, Crowley," Aziraphale tells him softly, wiping golden tears from his eyes as he cradles the Demon's head in his lap. "Wake up.. " he whispers, shaking him,"Wake up!"

Crowley jolts awake, gasping for breath. His yellow snake-like eyes flash open. He stares up at Aziraphale, his eyes wide, his mouth open as he pants heavily, his entire form shaking.

Neither of them say anything.

Aziraphale stare down at him, his eyes filled with I shed tears. He doesn't want to cry. He's and angel. Angels don't cry. Thought it seems as if he's defying ever rule, doing everything he shouldn't. He fell in love. With a demon. That's a definite no-no. Yet here he is, too knee-deep in desire and lust and need and the most beautiful kind of love there is.

"Aziraphale, you're alive," Crowley whispers, his eyes still wide.

Aziraphale bites his lip. 

"I thought.. I.." Crowley stumbles on his words, closing his eyes right as more tears threaten to break out of him,"I thought I'd lost you.."

Aziraphale bites down on his lip harder, causing it to bleed. A drop of dazzling liquid gold appears on his bottom lip.

Crowley opens his eyes, staring at that tiny droplet of the angel's blood. "Aziraphale," he begs, his eyes glistening with tears, so awfully un-demon-like,"Say something,"

Aziraphale hugs him. He closes his eyes, launching himself towards the demon, his arms curling around him tightly.

So prepared to fall.

Crowley is surprised for a second, before he hugs back, pressing his face into the warm skin of Aziraphale's neck, breathing in his angel's scent that he knows so well.

Who cares if he's crying? They both are, just a little.

"I don't want to lose you, angel," Crowley mumbles, his voice muffled by angel neck.

"I'm not going anywhere, dear, Aziraphale replies, his voice gentle,"I promise,"


End file.
